Mara Brenner
) |lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires, Argentina |familiares = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }} Mara Brenner es una actriz de teatro y de doblaje argentina. Egresada de EMAD (Escuela Metropolitana de Arte Dramático) y la Academia de Doblaje con Rolando Agüero y Matilde Ávila. Filmografia Pony head.png|Pony Head en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. MAB-Matthes.png| MarvelMattes en Anime Blade. Películas Keira Knightley *Laggies (2013) - Megan *Empezar otra vez (2013)- Gretta James versión LAPTV Priyanka Chopra *Barfi!- Jhilmil Chatterjee (2012) *Don 2 - Roma (2011) Jessica Alba *Querida Eleanor(2016) - Tía Daisy *Sin City: Una Mujer para Matar o Morir(2014) - Nancy (Jessica Alba) versión LAPTV Películas y Telefilms *Lourdes - Christine (Sylvie Testud)(2009) *Maggie - Maggie Vogel (Abigail Breslin) (2015) *La gran Gilly Hopkins - Gilly Hopkins (Sophie Nelisse) (2015) *Hush (2016) - Sarah (Samantha Sloyan) (2016) *Sleeping With Other People - Lainey (Alison Brie)(2015) *Un amor verdadero - Amy Peterson (Meghan Markle) *Tres mujeres en apuros - Candy D'Souza (Celina Jaitley) *Trumbo - Fincher Trumbo (Diane Lane) (2015) *Demolition - Karen Moreno (Naomi Watts) (2015) *El tipo perfecto - Alice (Rutina Wesley) (2015) *Macbeth (2015) - Bruja Vieja (Seylan Baxter) (2015) *Ya te extraño - Ben (Ryan Lennon Baker) (2015) *Supremacía - Doreen (Dawn Olivieri) (2014) *Las sufragistas - Maud Watts (Carey Mulligan) (2015) *Mi hija debe vivir - Dra Glass (Rachael Crawford) (2014) *Yo, él y Raquel - Madre de Greg (Connie Britton)(2014) *Supremacía robot - Alexandra (Ella Hunt)(2014) *Pompeya (2014) - Aurelia (Carrie-Anne Moss) (2014)versión LAPTV *August: Osage County -Karen Wenston (Juliette Lewis) versiòn argentina *Cabras- Judy (Keri Russell) *Los indestructibles 3 - Voces adicionales *Belle - Mabel (Bethan Mary-James) (2013) *Destruction Las Vegas - Olive (Maggie Castle) (2013) *The East - Voces Adicionales *Los Señores de Salem - Heidi Hawthorne (Sherie Mom Zombie) (2013) *911: Llamada mortal - Autumn (Ella Rae Peck) (2013) *Ella hizo que lo hicieran - Trish (Lucie Guest) (2013) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Voz en auto de policía (2013) *Este es el fin - Reportera (2013) *Nada que temer - María (Jennifer Stone) (2013) *Hit and Run - Debby Kreeger (Kristin Chenoweth) (2012) *Thanks for Sharing - Margo (2012) *Wasted on the Young - Karen (Kym Thorne) (2010) *A suprema felicidade - Marilyn (Tammy Di Calafiori) - Enana (2012) *The Extra Man Estudiante (Lauren Weisman) (2010) *Seis sesiones de sexo - Voces adicionales (2012) *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - Voces adicionales (2012) *Sparkle: La gran estrella - Voces adicionales *El crucero de las locas - Voces diversas *Marido por accidente< - Voces adicionales (2008) argentina *Mi historia sin mí - Voces adicionales (2007) argentina *Henry's Crime - Voces diversas *Hitchcock - Voces adicionales *Fatal secret - Voces adicionales *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales *Teen Beach Movie - Kiki *Wedding Video - Tara Devlin (Julianne White) / Kayla (Alexis Zegerman) *Juegos suicidas - Melody *Sorority Row Series de TV *Bandera falsa - Natalie Alfassia (Maggie Azarzar) (2015 -) *Married - Jess (Jenny Slate) (2014 - 2015) *Battle Creek (2015) - Holly Dale (Aubrey Dollar) *River - Voces adicionales *The Walking Dead - Olivia (Ann Mahoney) (5° temporada) / Voces adicionales. *Justified - Ava Crowder (Joelle Carter) (3° y 4° temporada) *Hawthorne - Kelly Epson (Vanessa Lengies) (2011) *El último macho - Carol (Erika Alexander) (2011) *The Killing - Eve / Voces adicionales (2011) *XIII: La serie - Laura Amos (Vanessa Matsui) (2011-2012) *Made in Jersey - Deb Garretii Keenan (Jessica Blank ) (2012) *Ben and Kate - Darcy (Lauren Miller) (2012) *Mi gato endemoniado- Laura (2012) *Lost Girl - Hannah (Allie MacDonald) / Voces diversas (2013) *10 años menos - Voces diversas *Cada cosa en su lugar - Varios personajes *Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales *Rescátame - Voces adicionales *Boss - Voces adicionales *Last Resort - Voces adicionales *Supah Ninjas - Voces adicionales *The Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Breaking Bad - Voces adicionales *Drop Dead Diva - Varios personajes *Rescátame - Voces diversas *¡No te lo pongas! - Voces diversas *Necessary Roughness - Voces adicionales *Adolescentes rebeldes - Voces diversas *Once Upon a Time - Megara (Kacey Rohl ) (2016) / Voces diversas *Clásicos de South Beach - Robin Vernon (2012) *Batalla de Ruedas - Abi (2012) *Recuerdos criminales - Camryn (2011) Documentales *Journey into dislexia - HBO - Genevive *The Cove *Katie. Mis amigos extraordinarios - Katie Pipper Series animadas *Marvel Anime X-Men - Kyoko * Marvel Anime Blade - Mattes * Doctora Juguetes - Rosie * Henry Monstruito - Alcaldesa Gruñani * Equipo Umizoomi * Bob's Burguers - Cynthia * Bajoterra - Voces adicionales * Zika * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Ponyhead Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Selena Gomez / Joey King 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Polaco Audio Studio *Video Dub *Estudio Mandinga *Masterdubbing *Gapsa *Media Pro Com *Waira Studio Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina